


You'll Make It

by ink_writes16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, TW: Blood, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: “She had to. It was her job. She knew the risks, and so did you. I know how much she meant to you. But she did what she had to do."





	You'll Make It

**Author's Note:**

> So there are two endings and I couldn't decide which to do so I thought it best to let you decide. Ending one is fluff. Ending two is very much not fluff.

She groaned, sat up, and tapped the device in her ear. “Is everyone alright?”

A couple of groans, a few strained “yes”, and an “I should’ve stayed retired” from Clint.

She smiled and stood, took a second to catch her breath, and looked around the area. Thor and Cap were helping Wanda and Bucky up. Tony, Sam, and Rhodey were making sure no one had gotten away. Clint was sitting with his side exposed as Vision bandaged it. Bruce had calmed himself down and Peter handed him a fresh set of clothes. She walked to Clint. 

“You gonna survive?” 

“I have to,” he said looking up at her. “If I don’t Laura’ll kill me.”

She smiled a nodded thanks to Vision. 

“Peter,” she called, moving in his direction. He looked at her and met her halfway. “You get the civilians out ok?” He nodded. 

“A few cuts and bruises but I didn’t miss anyone...” 

“Good,” she said turning to talk to Wanda and Thor. “You guys good?”

Wanda shrugged. “As well as I can be.”

“It gets easier,” she said encouragingly. Her breathing was shaky but she blew it off. It’ll pass. 

“Really?”

“No.” Wanda let out a laugh as she turned and went to Cap and Bucky. She winced a little at a pain in her side but ignored that too. She’d been through worse. “How are you two?”

“One day,” Bucky put up a finger, “I’m gonna kill him.”

Steve’s face fell. “Nat...”

Her eyes followed his. A large dark stain was growing on her side. She felt dizzy; her knees buckled and she fell. Steve was on her left and before she knew it Clint was on her right. She managed a small smile. 

“I’m sorry.”

Clint shook his head. “ ‘S not your fault.” He looked at Steve. “We gotta get her to the QuinJet.”

They nodded and tried to lift her. She let out a strained groan.

“I’m afraid,” Vision said, coming closer, “if you try to move her, it’ll get worse.”

“Well we can’t just let her bleed out.”

Rhodey, Sam, and Tony landed. 

“C-Clint,” Nat grabbed his forearm. He moved her hand so it was in his.

“You’re gonna be ok.” He tried to hide the tear that slipped down his cheek.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Nat, please.” He glared at Stark. “Do something!” Tony shrugged helplessly.

“Tell your kids-“ 

“No-“

“And Laura that I love them.”

“Nat...”

She nodded, tears rolling down her face. “It’s alright.” 

Her smile faded. Her hand dropped.

Steve bowed his head. Bruce jogged over. His eyes landed on Natasha’s limp body.

“Barton…”

Clint shook his head as they lowered the body to the ground.

Ending 1

Clint woke in a cold sweat. He sat up and grabbed his phone. Laura lifted her head groggily. 

“Babe?”

“Gotta make a call.” He left the room and pressed the number. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.”

“This is Natasha, I can’t-” He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Tony. That man never slept. He pressed Tony’s contact and put the phone to his ear. 

“Barton? Why are you calling me at such an-”

“Is Nat ok?”

“Yeah, she’s right here. Why?”

“Give her the phone.”

Tony hesitantly handed the phone over. Nat turned away from him and moved away from the bar. 

“Clint?”

“Oh, thank god.”

“What happened?”

She heard him sigh. “Nothing, it’s alright.”

“Talk to me.”

“Just a nightmare, Nat.”

“I’m right here.”

“You weren’t.”

“That wasn’t real.”

“Seemed real.”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.” 

“I always worry.”

“I know you do.” She smiled to herself. “Can I come over tomorrow for dinner?”

“Yeah,” he said. “You’re always welcome.”

Ending 2

Clint woke in a cold sweat. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Laura lifted her head groggily. 

“Babe?” She put her hand on his back.

“I miss her, Laur.”

Laura sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Me, too.”

“I should’ve helped her.”

“There was nothing you could do.”

“I should’ve done something.”

“You couldn’t do anything.”

“She shouldn’t have been there.”

“Clint, look at me.” He did as she said. “She had to. It was her job. She knew the risks, and so did you. I know how much she meant to you. But she did what she had to do. And-” she took a shaky breath- “we all miss her. But you cannot blame yourself. It’s not anything you could’ve prevented.”

Clint wiped his cheek and kissed his wife’s forehead. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Not enough,” she said with a smirk. “Back to sleep?”

He sighed. “I’ve got work to do.” Her face fell but she nodded and let him go. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He pulled on a jacket and left without another word.

As he walked into the kitchen he glanced at his phone. 

Steve: We’re planning her funeral. We need you there.

He responded: I’ll go but I can’t plan it. 

Steve: We’ll send you the information.

Clint went outside and took a deep breath. Anger, guilt, loss coursed through him. He kicked a nearby tree. It didn’t help much, just caused pain in his foot almost as bad as the pain in his head.

She was getting better. She had been trying to get rid of her past and she’s stopped having nightmares. She didn’t panic as much at unexpected noises. She learned to trust people...relatively.

“I’m ok, you know.” He turned and smiled.

“Yeah, but I still wish you were here.”

“Everyone’s gotta go sometime, right?”

“Tasha.”

“Clint.” She smiled softly. 

“I’ll see you again.”

“Not soon.” He shrugged.

“You never know.” She raised an eyebrow.

“You even think about making it soon and I will haunt your family.”

He chuckled. “They’d love that.”

“Well, damn.”

He nodded. He went to say something but, just as quickly as she had come, she was gone.


End file.
